


Reader x Viktor Nikiforov Lemon

by madimation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Body Horror, Crack, Other, Surrealism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madimation/pseuds/madimation
Summary: The title says it all.





	

Here it was, the apartment of world renowned professional figure skater Viktor Nikiforov. It was in a pretty modern building in the heart of St. Petersburg. Your nervous hands fiddled with your keys before you softly knocked on the door. He had invited you to come to his apartment a week prior, after a few drinks and a long conversation about your lives at a bar you frequented. You weren't quite sure why he had asked you to meet him at his apartment, but the possibilities made your head spin.  
After an agonizing period of time - was it seconds? Minutes? You couldn't quite tell time anymore - he opened the door.  
"Hello." He greeted you with his gorgeous Russian accent and a warm smile, "Why don't you come in?"  
He guided you towards his gray couch and then vanished into his kitchen, a moment later coming out with a pot of tea and two cups.  
He looked up at you as he poured himself a cup. "You're probably wondering why I invited you here." He said, "The reason is... I wanted to tell you a secret, something I've never been able to tell anyone... but when I saw you, I knew you were the one."  
He suddenly began undressing. His cardigan, button up and t-shirt were all discarded within a few seconds. His hands went up to his head, brushing his silky silver hair.  
"I'm not... I'm not human." His long fingers caught hold of something hidden under his hair. It was a - a zipper?  
He pulled on the zipper and his face split in two. His skin fell off like a snake moulting. All that was left beneath it was a large mass of yellow and the distinct smell of citrus. "I'm actually... a lemon."  
You licked your lips and run your fingers down his waxy skin.  
"Well," you said, "When life gives you lemons..."

**Author's Note:**

> My reign of fruit related horror expands from ML into YOI.  
> Once again, I'm sorry.


End file.
